


A Lion's Heart

by AlmostaPrayer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostaPrayer/pseuds/AlmostaPrayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Brienne is captured by Jaime's army during a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lion's Heart

The air smelled of smoke and blood and shit, heavy and suffocating.

Jaime's eyes swept across the devastated fields, fed only only by the already rotting corpses, and even the cries of the dying couldn't break the eerie quiet of the moment.  
Here and there, Lannister men were slashing the throat of those deemed too wounded to go on, with no consideration of which side they had been fighting for a few moments earlier. It didn't really matter, in the end. He walked past a man-at-arms burying his dagger into a man's heart, a bewildered look in his eyes. The Gift of Mercy, some called it, but the man looked everything but merciful as he proceeded to remove the dead soldier's leather boots and jerkin.

Ser Jaime's squire was waiting for him, reins in hand, his blood-bay stallion glowing in the pre-dusk light.   
Jaime mounted and dismissed the lad, scanning the battlefield once more. He spotted Addam Marbrand, on foot and caked with dirt, and put his heels to his horse. He stopped short of his comrade at arms and looked down, smirking :

"Mislaid your horse, good ser ?  
-Some bloody stag got him right in the chest. Took me half an hour to get my arse off the shit hole I fell in".

Ser Addam Marbrand was a stocky man, quick to laugh and easy to like. He and Jaime were of an age, and had been friends since boyhood, the both of them green squires playing at knights with wooden swords.  
Jaime snorted, looking away to where the prisoners were being put in iron. They were few enough, unsurprisingly. The battle had been but a mummer's farce, a mere distraction devised by Renly Baratheon, he assumed, though what the poncy stag had meant to hide with it Jaime could not tell. Nor would it trouble him much, if truth be told : however quick the battle , it had been good to have a sword in hand, and a foe to face again, and the Kingslayer was not a man to shy away from combat.  
Still, he would have to go through tedious questioning of all the prisoners on the morrow, and hoped none would turn out pig-headed or, worse, loyal.

"So..", he jerked his head toward the small group, "how did we fare ?"

He couldn't make out their faces, nor the sigils sewn at their breast. They had already shed their ill-fitting breastplates, save for two, clad in much more formidable armors, though dutiful squires were already tugging at their straps, slowly devesting them of each piece. Their backs were at him, however, and all he could see were two bird's nest of matted hair, one redder than Lannister crimson, the other the color of dirty straw.

"Badly. Two highborns, but from minor houses ; a handful of hedge knights and foot-soldiers, though most of them lot fled before the battle was over."

Jaime frowned. This wouldn't do. He hadn't expect much nobles to be part of this mockery of a battle, but it seemed that his own men, in their bloodlust, had left him even less to trade with. All the same, the lordlings' ransom would provide them good coin, and the hedge knights and common soldiers would be easily swayed to turn their cloaks.   
His lord father would not be pleased, he expected, but his lord father was far away, and little had ever pleased him anyway.

"Very well". The battle lust suddenly was gone , the heat drained from him, and weariness settled deep in his bones. He screwed his eyes shut to stop from blinking. "I'll send for them at dawn, and present them our conditions", he added, sighing.  
"Aye, I'll bring them to you myself". Addam smiled a knowing and wicked smile, one that he knew well : his friend would wear it before every mischief or witty jest, but Jaime knew better than to inquire. He would understand in time, most likely at his expense.

He took a deep breath and made for his tent, wondering where his brother was, and how his sister was faring in the Capital. He slipped under his furs, hoping he would dream of her again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic (though I have some unfinished works up my sleeves). I'll be honest and say I might be too ambitious for a first time : multi-chapters, AU,etc... but I'll try and we'll see what happens. I might try to improve it later, depending on the feedback I'll (hopefully) get.
> 
> I hope that works for you, and again, any criticism, comment, remark, is welcome !


End file.
